


SGA chibi - 2011-04-01 - Cheese and Crackers

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [9]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the cheese in the country are being held hostage! (For April Fools Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA chibi - 2011-04-01 - Cheese and Crackers

**Author's Note:**

> <333 Cesare wrote this funny and wonderful ficlet in response: http://cesare.dreamwidth.org/113577.html

There is currently a shortage of cheese in the country as all the cheese in supermarkets are held hostage by crackers, with more cheeses being kidnapped daily. The captors claim that they are under-appreciated in comparison to their cheesy companions, and that no cheese will be released until the population gives them some love.

The resulting shortage of pizza, cheesecake, and ham-and-cheese sandwiches is becoming critical. Scientists are considering a trip to the moon as a short term solution. Meanwhile, the government sent out...


End file.
